


2013/05/31 Word of the Day: De profundis

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What must be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/31 Word of the Day: De profundis

**Author's Note:**

> **De Profundis**   
>  [Out of the depths (of sorrow, despair, etc.)](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/31.html)

In the months following his death, Harry's resolve to finish was Dumbledore started changes.

When he sees R.A.B.'s locket, it's strong.

When he hears Auntie Muriel and Rita Skeeter's stories, it's weak.

But regardless of what he feels, it must be done. He must kill Voldemort.


End file.
